F.E.A.R. (Earth-16)
The Fellowship of Evolved Ascendant Rulers (F.E.A.R.) was formed by King Long following the establishment of The Light. After he brought together his trusted council, he developed a strategy to undermine the Justice League and take over the universe through fear. After devising the details, they recruited other lesser members into his team through invitations, obligation and intimidation. They act as the main antagonists of Young Justice: Alpha Saga. Leaders The leaders of the Dominion were selected based on their abilities and advantages against their Justice League counterparts. * King Long * H'EL * Prometheus * Circe * Gorilla Grodd * Sinestro * Mordru Members Just like The Light, F.E.A.R. has a group of lesser subordinates that listen to different leaders. All members, however, always respect and obey King Long. Enforcers: * Libra * Talon * Solomon Grundy H.I.V.E. Academy: * Headmaster (secretly H'EL) * Headmistress (Hypnotized) * Council of Seven: *# Doctor Sivana *# Doctor Psycho *# Doctor Poison *# The Calculator *# Doctor Alchemy *# Toyman *# Doctor Light * Bizarro * Doomsday * Star Sapphire * Clock King * OMAC/Brother Eye * H.I.V.E. Five: *# Jinx *# Gizmo *# Osiris (Part-time) *# Giganta *# Trickster II The Court of Owls: * Judge of Owls (Secretly Prometheus) * The Talons * Hush * Mad Hatter * Mr. Freeze* * Doctor Destiny * Firefly * Shade * Clayface * Plastique * Nocturna * Gotham Crime Gangs: ** Penguin ** Two-Face ** Anarky ** Carmine Falcone ** Salvator Maroni ** Tobias Whale Church of Blood: * Trigon ("God" of the Church) * Brother Blood * Eclipso * Tala * Morgan le Fey * Gentleman Ghost * Felix Faust* Gorilla City: * Solovar (Temporary) * Primat (Temporary) * Gorilla Knights (Temporary) Aeaea: * Corum Rath * King Shark * Cheetah * Killer Croc * Copperhead Sinestro Corps: * Scarecrow * Murmur * Arkillo * Romat-ru * Enkafos * Karu-sil * Lyssa Drak Intergang*/The Religion of Crime: * The Key * Chang Tzu * Chronos * Doctor Polaris * Pied Piper * Music Meister Injustice Gang: # General Zod # Black Mask # Queen Clea # Zoom # Hector Hammond # Siren # Metallo Kahndaq: * King: Black Adam* * Queen: Isis * Captain of the Guard: Osiris * Military Commander: General Immortus * Chancellor: Thinker The Rogues: * Captain Cold* * Mirror Master * Trickster * Heatwave * Weather Wizard ('*') - Formerly served The Light Allies F.E.A.R. has special arrangements with certain, powerful groups and individuals who aid them in their endeavors without being at their beck and call. A.R.G.U.S.: * Amanda Waller (Temporary) * General Wade Eiling/The General * Task Force X/Suicide Squad (Temporary) ** Deadshot ** Harley Quinn ** Captain Boomerang ** El Diablo ** Black Manta ** Brain ** Monsieur Mallah Kroll: * Zazzala/Queen Bee Thanagar '(''Temporary) * Fell Andar (Temporary) * Corla Tavo (Temporary) * Deron Ved (Temporary) '''Neron Ares Queen of Fables Brainiac 13 Bases of Operation * Dragon's Triangle (Main HQ): East Asian Pacific Ocean * H.I.V.E. Academy: Metropolis * Phantom Zone: ???? * Aeaea: Mediterranean Sea * Gorilla City: Bwunda, Africa * Nocturnos Plaza (Court of Owls HQ): Gotham City * Shiruta, Kahndaq: Sinai Peninsula * Grand Church of Blood: Star City * The Vatican of Crime: Blüdhaven__STATICREDIRECT__